There are known systems of this type that send an audio signal from a television set to a remote control equipped with a speaker and, in order to synchronize the audio output and the video display, predict or calculate a time Ta taken to generate a wireless communication signal in the television set, a time Tb required to send the wireless communication signal to the remote control, and a time Tc taken for the remote control to produce speaker output, and delay the display of the video in the television set by the sum Td of these times (patent references 1-4).